


[Podfic] Corpus Hominis by mycapeisplaid

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. John knows the human body intimately. He’s had plenty of opportunity for study as a doctor, soldier, and lover. There’s one particular body, however, he knows very little about. When Sherlock launches himself head-first into a new obsession and they get sent on a case in an unlikely location, the pair discovers each other’s bodies with confusing yet delightful (and sometimes hilarious) results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Corpus Hominis by mycapeisplaid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corpus Hominis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790501) by [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/pseuds/mycapeisplaid). 



I've read this story many times, I find it adorable, and hilarious, and quite hot. This is actually mycapeisplaid's first Sherlock fic, and _man_ didn't she knock it out of the park...! Don't miss the [spinoff stories](../series/62148) that came out recently, either.

If you downloaded this before Feb 9, one small correction has been made in chapter 10. - I paused to note a typo in a word, and failed to remove the note when editing. It's fixed now.

Runtime: 4:52:56  


[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/corpus-hominis)

Mediafire Links

  * mp3 - [link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jf21toyl42ode49/Corpus_Hominis_by_mycapeisplaid.mp3)
  * m4b - [link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7tqsqdwi9272aej/Corpus_Hominis_by_mycapeisplaid\(3\).m4b)



 


End file.
